


I Care

by Lokislittlearmy



Category: Power Rangers Battle Strike
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: That's code for she knows, but Jay can't confirm it. He even opens his mouth to say she can ask. But as he does, all he can see in his blurry vision is Sophia in Zircon's clutches, tears in her eyes. Her terror as she calls for help is almost audible. So it breaks his heart, but what comes out of his mouth isn't ask away. He doesn't get out anything at all.





	I Care

Sophia Pembrooke is more perceptive than people give her credit for. And in her little community, it is absurdly easy to underestimate her. Cheer captain in high school and varsity track captain in college. Takes her teacup Pomeranian named Princess everywhere with her. Dresses up every day with makeup to match.

She takes advantage of it. 

And really, Jay should know better. He should be the most cautious out of all of them. He knows how she can be. 

She’s known he isn’t really at Dungeons and Dragons sessions for a while, though she decided to leave that be and pretend she knows nothing. He’s anxious for a reason, surely, and it hasn’t been that long since everything with his ex. It would be in everyone’s best interest if she just kept quiet.

This...whatever he’s been doing lately, though. She’s not so sure about that. He keeps having to excuse himself at a moment’s notice, and he’ll be gone for almost an hour at a time. He’s canceled three lunch dates in just the past week.

She would assume that it’s just to fuck Braeden, since he seems to disappear at the exact same time, but she knows about that. He wouldn’t hide that. He still doesn’t. And he doesn’t cancel lunch plans with her for that, because he knows she would be upset.

After the fourth canceled plan, she starts to investigate. She calls around, asks if anybody has seen him around. She doesn’t want to jump to the idea that he’s doing something illegal, but he won’t answer her.

Dumb Gay Bitch [12:34p]: I have to cancel, something came up.  
Literal Sharpay Evans [12:34p]: Why? What came up?

He doesn’t type a response, but her phone gives her a notification within a few minutes.

[Strike Warning: UCDS campus and surrounding area. Please stay indoors until further notification.]

Well, that...might answer it? He doesn’t live nearby, but he would probably be nearby for where they’re meeting, right? She decides to look it up.

Nope. Not even close. He should be nowhere near there. Even if she places his starting point at Chronos Entertainment, he doesn’t pass that area. So it can’t have anything to do with it.

That’s what she tells herself, anyway. Until the same thing happens again two days later. And the day after that. She demands they meet up no matter what that night. It'll be fine. She wants to help him, and she'll do that any way she can. Even if it means just laying off.

***

"Jay...can I ask you something?" 

Sophia is in the middle of a perfect eyeliner wing. She's holding Jay's face with the gentlest touch he's ever felt. And the softest hands. He's gotta get her skincare regimen written down. 

He waits until she pulls away to answer, his dry eye peeking open. "That depends on what it is."

She tilts her head to look at the wing a little differently. Her ponytail sways with the motion. "It's about the job. The disappearing."

Jay feels his body tense up a little. He opens his eyes to look at her. "Fifi, I told you it's an NDA. I can't say anything else, or I could get in huge trouble." And put you into more trouble than it's worth, he thinks.

"I know that," she defends. She drops the eyeliner brush on the counter and puts her hands in her lap. "It's just..." She pauses to collect her thoughts. "Gosh, you'll think I'm crazy anyway. But I have some suspicions. I won't ask if you really don't want me to, but you know no matter what that I'll keep your secrets. Right, Joaquin?"

Ah, shit. Sophia only ever calls him by his full name when she's serious. He sighs. "I know. It's not that." He grabs her hands. "I promise."

She smiles a little, eyes averting. "I mean, I already know you're a drag queen."

Jay freezes completely. His eyebrows shoot right up to his hairline. "You what?"

"Like, almost a year ago, you told me to grab fabric scraps from the tote under your sewing machine. You didn't specify which tote." She must notice the panic on his face. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe, obviously. And I didn't snoop--not intentionally. I've just been dying to ask where you got that wig that was on top."

He's still a little shocked, but he's at least able to breathe now. "Uh. Arda. It's discontinued now." He loosens his death grip on her fingers. "But that's all you know?"

"Yeah. I don't even know if you perform, or if it's just, like, an Instagram thing. And that's okay. If you don't want to tell me, I won't press you. I can tell it means a lot." She presses a palm against his cheek and rubs along his cheekbone. "I just don't want you to get hurt. That's why I'm asking about the job."

Jay rests his hand over Sophia's. "I'm okay, Soph. I promise."

"Then why won't you tell me what it is? We have never given a shit about NDAs before, and I know it's not illegal just because I know you." She pauses, lips pursing. "I can't think of many reasons that you wouldn't tell me."

That's code for _she knows_ , but Jay can't confirm it. He even opens his mouth to say she can ask. But as he does, all he can see in his blurry vision is Sophia in Zircon's clutches, tears in her eyes. Her terror as she calls for help is almost audible. So it breaks his heart, but what comes out of his mouth isn't ask away. He doesn't get out anything at all.

Sophia pulls her hand from his cheek. She tries to be as gentle as possible. "I trust you, Jay. I won't say anything. And if you really, truly do not want to confirm my suspicions, then I won't ask. Just, please, Jay, I hate the idea that you're doing something dangerous and trying to protect me. It's, like, every cliche that I hate."

He chuckles a little bit. "I know." That's exactly what he's doing. But god, even Zircon's creator said not to underestimate him. His voice cracks when he talks. "I wish I could tell you, Sophia. I wish so badly. And I promise I'm not in trouble or doing something illegal, but I just can't."

Sophia nods. "It's okay." She tilts his head up and fans at his face. "Don't you dare fuck up this eyeliner, I swear to god."

“Sorry, sorry, I won’t. I’m okay.” He takes a few deep breaths. 

She smiles. “Good. Now let me do your other eye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I get to post the first fic in a new fandom I'd like to thank god and also jesus for this opportunity
> 
> if somehow someone who isn't a friend is reading this, i would love to infodump to you on twitter @littlelionkai <3


End file.
